Laisse moi t'aimer
by Sweety Sassy
Summary: Il ne voit ni n’entend la porte s’ouvrir, perdu dans les méandres de sa culpabilité. Il pleure en silence, et ça n’en est que plus déchirant.‘Comment astu su que j’étais là ?’‘Je le savais. Partout où tu cours, où que tu te caches… je te retrouverai toujo


Quelques fois, la nuit, lorsque je suis couché sur mon lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête, je ne parviens pas à m'endormir. La solitude fatale qui m'oppresse le cœur résonne à mes tempes, et mes doigts se crispent sur les draps pour faire taire le capharnaüm de reproches et pensées sordides qui semble avoir pris possession de mon esprit. Quelques fois, je me mords les joues et parfois la langue pour empêcher les hurlements de franchir mes lèvres. Quelques fois, la colère et le désespoir se muent en pleurs, et quelques sanglots silencieux secouent mes épaules et déchirent ma poitrine. Mes tentatives constantes pour me calmer échouent toutes lamentablement. Alors doucement, je me glisse hors du lit et enfile mes chaussures, enroule convulsivement l'écharpe autour de mon cou et prend toutes les précautions pour sortir sans bruit de la pièce. Chaque fois, mon regard coule sur la silhouette de Ron, tapie sous les couvertures, et mon souffle s'accélère dans une prière muette, une demande désespérée pour qu'il s'aperçoive de ce que je fais et me vienne en aide. Arrivé à la porte, je me fige toujours, la main sur la poignée, ne désirant rien d'autre que de me retourner et remonter lâchement dans mon lit. Chaque fois, l'absence de ronflement de Ron m'indique qu'il s'est réveillé. Chaque fois, le silence oppressant me répond qu'il ne parvient pas à trouver les mots pour me retenir.

Par gestes saccadés, je descends l'escalier en colimaçon et embrasse du regard l'intimité chaleureuse de la Salle Commune, la danse infernale des flammes dans lesquelles Sirius était un jour apparu, nos vieux fauteuils de chintz préférés, témoins de nos chuchotements fébriles, en plein milieu de la nuit, lorsque nous essayions de résoudre une enquête particulièrement complexe. Me battant contre mes propres mouvements, je finis toujours par passer le portrait et m'aventurer dans les couloirs.

Ce n'est qu'arrivé en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie que l'appréhension me gagne, et je ressers les pans de ma robe. Ma main appuie fébrilement sur la poignée et je m'engouffre par la porte. La pluie vient immédiatement fouetter mon visage, le vent ébouriffer mes cheveux. Mon regard scrute le ciel, et cherche une étoile parmi les étoiles. Une d'entre elles s'éteint brièvement, pendant une seconde à peine. Sirius m'adresse un clin d'œil. Un sourire tordu étire mes lèvres, comme si j'avais perdu cette habitude. Je m'assois sur le rebord de la tour, les jambes dans le vide. J'aime cette sensation de bascule dangereuse. Un courant d'air, et… Il en faut si peu pour que je sois finalement débarrassé de cette destinée… Et pendant plusieurs heures, je reste ainsi, sans bouger, savourant l'effet bénéfique qu'est ce sentiment de pouvoir enfin contrôler mes gestes et ma vie. La marionnette laissée seule face à elle-même n'aspire en effet qu'à se défaire de ces ficelles qui l'encombrent.

Ce n'est qu'au petit matin, alors que les premières lueurs vermeilles du soleil commencent à sécher mes vêtements que je reviens brutalement à la réalité. Un coup de poignard en plein cœur, un coup de poing dans l'estomac. C'est à ce moment précis que les larmes acceptent enfin de s'échapper de mes yeux pour rouler sur mes joues rougies par le froid. Je ramène alors mes jambes sur la terre et me recroqueville sur moi-même, les flots d'eau salée glissant sans discontinuité jusque dans mon cou. Coupé du monde, enfermé dans ma douleur et ma frustration, je me moque de moi-même, et ris sur mon sort. Comment peux-je encore croire à ce gentil mensonge, cette illusion salvatrice qui me dit que je reste le maître de ma vie ? Le destin ne semble pas se lasser de me sauver la vie…

Et la désillusion reprend sa juste place dans mon esprit torturé.

Ces ballades nocturnes rythmaient d'une manière incertaine ma vie depuis la mort de Dumbledore.

Jusqu'au jour où l'eau qui coulait sur mes joues a perdu son goût salé.

Il ne voit ni n'entend la porte s'ouvrir, perdu dans les méandres de sa culpabilité. Mes yeux s'écarquillent à la vue de son corps prostré et frissonnant, et de l'eau encore fraîche qui dégouline de ses longues mèches noires. Le ciel d'Angleterre est d'une couleur gris terne et morne, ayant à peine fini de déverser des trombes d'eau, et pourtant, rien ne semble l'atteindre. Il pleure en silence, et ça n'en est que plus déchirant.

Il ne sursaute pas lorsque je dépose une cape chaude sur ses épaules, ne tourne même pas la tête. Je cherche son regard, puis finalement, me contente de m'asseoir à ses côtés. Je résiste à l'envie de le prendre dans mes bras, et sans un mot, laisse mon regard se perdre dans les hautes collines qui nous entourent. A côté de moi, Harry continue de fermer les yeux, le visage crispé. Il semble avoir atteint un point duquel on ne revient pas. Je glisse lentement ma main et attrape la sienne, glacée. Désespérée devant son absence de réaction, je la sers. Fort. Comme pour essayer de lui communiquer un peu de ma force. En réponse à ma question muette, Harry tourne son regard vide vers moi, et ce que j'y vois me fait chavirer le cœur. Son regard fuyant appelle à l'aide. Je donnerais tout ce que je possède pour lui offrir. Mais je me contente de lui serrer la main, mes doigts enlacés avec les siens. Un moment passe, où sa poigne devient plus puissante. Plus confiante.

'Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ?'

'Je le savais. Partout où tu cours, où que tu te caches… je te retrouverai toujours.'

Je perçois un léger frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. Sa main se retire de la mienne, et le vent glacial s'infiltre dans mes veines, parcourant à une vitesse hallucinante tous mes membres. Ses yeux vrillent les miens un instant avant qu'il ne baisse la tête. Je crois y apercevoir une lueur de culpabilité… et de résignation ?

Le soupir qui s'échappe de ses lèvres fait trembler son corps tout entier. Presque imperceptiblement. Mais les cheveux hérissés sur sa nuque trahissent son état d'esprit.

Comme prise d'une impulsion, je le prend par le menton et l'oblige à me regarder.

'Parle-moi. Je ne supporte plus de te voir dans cet état. Dis-moi pourquoi tes yeux ont perdu de leur couleur, pourquoi ton visage ne porte plus les marques de tes sourires. Pourquoi tu ne manges plus, tu ne dors plus. Dis-moi pourquoi tu t'enfermes à l'intérieur de toi-même. Pourquoi tu ne tiens plus à la vie.'

Sa bouche se tord en une drôle de grimace alors qu'il souffle les mots suivants :

'Dis-moi pourquoi je dois mourir.'

'Mourir ?' répète-je sans comprendre.

Je me retrouve un instant déboussolée. Je sais, bien sur, que Harry se sent condamné. Mais après tout, qui ne l'est pas en ces temps sombres ? Je ne comprend pas le sens de sa phrase.

'Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre, car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit.'

Il a parlé dans un murmure, d'une voix si basse que je n'ai pu l'entendre. Il garde sa tête baissée, toujours parcouru de frissons. Je vois sa pomme d'Adam remonter et descendre dans un continuel jeu de yoyo, comme s'il combattait l'envie de pleurer.

'Quoi ?' demande-je dans un balbutiement, la gorge trop nouée pour articuler.

En répétant sa phrase, Harry ferme les yeux et les garde étroitement clos, comme une tentative désespérée de faire disparaître de ses yeux l'écho de ce que je devine être un horrible souvenir. Apparemment en vain.

Je sens mon sang se figer et mon cœur remonter au niveau de ma gorge. Je secoue la tête, comme pour refuser l'affreuse réalité de ce que je viens d'entendre. Les idées tournant en spirale infernale dans mon cerveau, je m'accroche avec désespoir à la seule bribe de logique qui me vient à l'esprit.

'Mais… Tu as dit qu'elle s'était brisée !'

Pourquoi ma voix a-t-elle ce ton si accusateur ?

'C'est la vérité. Mais Dumbledore en connaissait le contenu, et il me l'a dit. C'est comme s'il me l'avait hurlé au visage. Il a mis au jour 15 ans de mensonges. Un château de cartes méticuleusement assemblées effondré en quelques mots. C'est à ce moment-là que la rage que j'avais soigneusement cachée au fond de moi pendant tant d'années a explosé à mes lèves en un flot de paroles haineuses. J'étais hors de moi, je voulais frapper ce visage bienveillant, arracher le masque parcheminé de ce vieil homme qui ne pouvait rien pour moi.

Etrange chose que la colère… Une illusion furtive, un défoulement passager. Certainement pas une finalité. Maintenant qu'il est mort, je me rend compte que toute cette haine n'a servi qu'à repousser l'échéance, comme une négation de mon destin, une attitude défensive face à un évènement sur lequel je n'avais aucun contrôle, un refus de mourir.'

Il plonge ses grands yeux verts dans les miens, et je peux voir son menton trembler.

'Car je vais mourir, hein ?'

Ce n'est pas question. Juste une règle établie, une vérité indéniable, une voie sans issue.

Il n'y a rien à répondre à cela.

Elle n'a aucunement besoin de répondre. Ses yeux parlent pour elle. Son inquiétude à mon propos, sa préoccupation quant à mon histoire, sa compréhension de ma douleur, sa tendresse envers moi. Elle semble touchée par mon récit, en osmose avec mon état d'esprit, ouverte et attentive.

'Tu as peur ?' chuchote-elle, petite voix fragile résonnant dans le silence épais, respiration calme calmant les battements affolés de mon cœur.

La réponse est évidente, pourtant les mots sont durs à dire. Pourtant, lorsqu'ils sont dit, la libération, le soulagement sont là.

'Je suis mort de trouille…'

Alors que je croyais avoir épuisé toutes les larmes que contient mon corps, je sens mes yeux me brûler à nouveau. Je ne résiste pas lorsqu'elle m'enserre d'une douce étreinte, et laisse reposer ma tête sur sa poitrine. Elle glisse ma main dans mes cheveux, les massant doucement, dans un geste d'une infinie tendresse. J'agrippe alors sa robe avec force, m'accrochant à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Savourant ce moment, je ferme brièvement les yeux.

'Je peux t'aider. '

Les mots sont prononcés avec force et assurance. Je relève brusquement la tête. Regain d'espoir. Elle sourit. Je cligne des yeux. Il y a quelque chose de sinistre dans ce sourire.

'Comment ?'

Mon ton est incrédule. Je ne peux pas croire qu'une main m'est tendue ainsi.

Elle se penche vers moi et dépose un délicat baiser sur ma joue.

'Juste pour cette fois…' me chuchote-elle à l'oreille, 'Laisse-moi être forte pour toi. Laisse-moi t'aider à remonter la pente. Tu n'es ni un héros, ni un martyre… Un simple homme né pour faire avancer l'Histoire. Tu sais, la mort n'est pas une destination, mais un voyage, un apprentissage. On l'appelle la vie. Laisse-moi guérir ton cœur. En ton nom… Laisse-moi t'aimer.'

Un halètement choqué s'échappe de mes lèvres.

'C'est l'entreprise la plus dangereuse de ta vie. En es-tu consciente ?'

'Nous savons tous les deux que je ne suis pas celle qui te fera gagner cette guerre. Je ne suis pas une guerrière, une surdouée de la stratégie. Mais je t'offre une chance de pouvoir encore rire, courir, profiter des instants simples de la vie. Je serai la liberté de ton âme, l'air de tes poumons, la lumière de tes yeux. La fenêtre de ta prison. A défaut de te faire survivre, je peux t'aider à vivre, tout simplement.'

Ais-je réellement le droit d'être aimé ? Vaux-je la peine de tant d'attention ? Un frisson soudain d'horreur me parcourt alors que l'ombre menaçante de Voldemort obscurcit son visage.

'Si tu restes à mes côtés, tu seras la première à tomber. Je n'ai malheureusement ma place que sur les champs de bataille…'

'Je sais.'

Ses mots sont simples, concis, sans détour. Ils m'enveloppent d'une chaleur réconfortante, réchauffant un tant soit peu mes désillusions et mes craintes. Qui suis-je pour refuser ce cadeau inattendu, cette petite main blanche enfouie dans la mienne, ces yeux emplis de promesses ? Au contraire des rêves qui peuvent se briser, des idéaux qui peuvent se faner, des étoiles qui peuvent s'éteindre, des paroles qui peuvent se taire, du courage qui peut se consumer… ses yeux brillent toujours, même à la perspective des durs moments qui nous attendent tous les deux.

Alors en guise de remerciement, je dépose un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres douces et charnues, et d'émotion, ses larmes viennent se mêler aux miennes. Un deuxième baiser est échangé, plus profond. Je gémis contre ses lèvres entrouvertes alors que sa langue entraîne la mienne dans un ballet frénétique. Elle a le goût de la liberté.

Mes mains caressent sa joue, s'échouent dans ses cheveux, et ses joues rosies par la désir me font rougir à mon tour.

'Tu dois être épuisé…' constate-elle, un pli d'inquiétude se creusant sur son front. 'Il te reste quelques heures avant que la journée ne commence réellement, tu devrais aller te reposer. '

Une idée me vient à l'esprit.

'Je crois savoir que tu n'es jamais montée dans le dortoir des garçons ?'

Elle secoue négativement la tête, amusée.

'Voudrais-tu être mon guide ?' ajoute-elle, avec un air malicieux.

'Avec grand plaisir !'

Elle me tend sa main et m'entraîne à la course dans les couloirs, alors qu'un sentiment extatique s'empare de mon esprit, et qu'enfin… un éclat de rire brise mes lèvres que je croyais scellées pour toujours.

THE END….

J'espère que ça vous a plu… J'ai volontairement omis de dire le nom de cette fameuse 'elle', pour vous donner le loisir d'imaginer celle que vous voudrez ! ;)

Je n'apprécie guère la guimauve un peu écoeurante de la fin de mon histoire, étant peu habituée à écrire ce genre de choses. En espérant que ça n'entachera pas trop l'histoire.

Merci de m'avoir lue, je vous embrasse très fort…

Sassy, xxx


End file.
